Percy Jackson et le Mariage Infernal
by Mistywolf
Summary: Pour le jour de son mariage, Annabeth avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Mais au grand dam de Percy, une chose en particulier lui tenait à cœur: elle voulait fêter le plus beau jour de sa vie dans une église, comme tout le monde. Les trois quart des convives sont des sang-mêlé. Et leur odeur va attiré une foule d'invités indésirable qui n'avaient pas été conviés à la fête.
1. Une église changé en maison des horreurs

Même pour un demi-dieu, j'avais compris depuis très longtemps que la chance, c'était décidemment pas mon truc. Toute ma vie, il m'était arrivé les pires tuiles, et toujours au pire moment. À 11 ans, j'avais appris que j'étais un demi-dieu au moment exact où j'avais plus besoin que jamais que les monstres ignorent mon existence. Quelques années plus tard, on m'avait annoncé que parmi tout les sang-mêlé qu'il y avait dans le monde, c'était moi l'objet d'une prophétie qui était sensé prédire ma propre mort. Même à présent que tous ca était derrière-nous et qu'aucunes prophéties n'étaient venues bouleverser mon quotidien depuis bien longtemps, la malchance semblait toujours être après moi.

Quand j'avais tenté pour la première fois de faire ma demande en mariage à Annabeth, j'avais été interrompu avant même d'avoir pu mettre un genou à terre par un lion de Némée, et le seul moyen de le vaincre avait été de lui balancer ma bague de 15 000 $ au fond du gosier. Il s'est étranglé, mais moi, j'ai perdu trois ans de salaire – et j'ai dû pendant plus de vingt minutes fouiller frénétiquement à genoux les restes calcinés d'un monstre, sous le regard interloqué de ma future fiancée, avant de finalement l'admettre -. Quand enfin un peu plus tard j'avais réussi à faire ma demande, ma belle-mère avait failli me faire la peau en apprenant nos fiançailles, persuadée que j'étais un très mauvais parti pour sa fille, et que je ne lui attirerais que des ennuies, ce qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était avéré totalement vrai. Ca ne m'aurait pas particulièrement inquiété si elle n'avait pas été capable de me réduire en poussière d'un claquement de doigt. Annabeth avait eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de ne pas me changer en tarentule.

Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, c'était le grand jour. J'avais réussi. J'allais épouser Annabeth Chase.

Si vous n'avez jamais vu Annabeth organisé un mariage, alors vous n'avez jamais vu établir de plan de bataille, qui que vous soyez. Elle s'est jeté sur le problème de la disposition des convives dans la salle comme un général disposant ses armées, elle a méticuleusement vérifié et revérifié le nombre de couverts comme si elle s'assurait que chacun de ses soldats seraient armés pour le combat. Elle a tenu à choisir elle-même chacun des plats qui serait servis à la réception, jusqu'au dernier grain de raisin. Quand j'avais eu le malheur de faire une suggestion, j'avais cru un bref instant qu'elle allait m'arracher la main que j'avais posé sur son épaule. C'est ce jour-là, en la voyant vociférer comme une furie après un cyclope pâtissier terrifié, que j'avais compris que le mariage ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille. Le mal que j'ai eu à la convaincre qu'on ne pouvait pas obtenir que les neufs muses jouent à la cérémonie en est un assez bon exemple.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que je fasse mon entrée. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce secondaire de l'église, une sorte de chambre je crois, devant un grand miroir, à tenté de me rendre présentable pour le plus beau jour de ma vie avec l'aide de Grover, mon témoin et meilleur ami. Et je mourrais de trouille. Je fixais mon reflet avec inquiétude. Il me renvoyait l'image d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux verts inquiets, avec des cheveux noirs pas du tout assez bien coiffés, et un costume qui aurait pu être plus impeccable.

-Tu sais quoi ?, ai-je soudain déclaré d'une voix blanche en fixant mon reflet. Je viens de réalisé que j'ai 21 ans, et que je ne sais toujours pas nouer une cravate. Tu réalises ? Annabeth va m'en vouloir pour toujours. Elle n'avancera jamais vers l'autel rejoindre un homme sans cravate, je…

-Percy, Percy, calme-toi !, s'est esclaffé Grover. Tu es parfais.

Les satyres vieillissant moins vite que les humains, il avait peu changé, en toutes ces années. Toujours les mêmes boucles brunes, la même dégaine dégingandé. Seules ses cornes représentait une réelle transformation depuis notre adolescence : il avait maintenant les belles cornes « d'un bouc adulte et en bonne santé ». Il ne portait qu'un haut de smoking, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec le bas de son anatomie, des pattes de chèvres couvertes de poils bruns. En revanche, en toute ces années, il avait prit de l'assurance. Il n'était plus le jeune bouc peureux et un peu timide que j'avais connu autrefois. Même sa magie silvestre s'était un peu améliorer. Je savais pouvoir compter sur lui, même en cas de bataille. Il m'a forcé à détaché le regard de mon reflet pour nouer ma cravate pour moi.

-Tout se passera bien !, a-il affirmé en faisant rapidement un de ses nœuds étranges et compliqués. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Annabeth a absolument tout organisé elle-même, on a même réussi à cacher aux poneys fêtards qu'il allait y avoir un mariage. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter comme ca !

-Tu vois, tu ne portes pas de pantalon, et pourtant tu sais nouer une cravate, toi…

-Cesse de t'inquiéter avec cette cravate, par les dieux! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses t'inquiété d'un mariage !

-Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?, lui ai-je soudain demandé.

-Les armes ? Oui, j'y ai pensé. Tous les invités reçoivent quelque-chose en arrivant : glaive, poignard…

-Vous leur avez bien dit de les cachés ?!Si Annabeth voit une seule épée elle va devenir folle!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on jurerait assisté à un mariage ordinaire… sauf que certains invités n'ont qu'un œil, quelques bras en plus ou des ailes. De toute façon personne n'aura besoin de se battre aujourd'hui.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr que lui.

Annabeth avait eu beaucoup d'exigences pour ce mariage. Enormément. Mais il y avait une chose, _une_ condition qu'elle avait posé comme absolument non-négociable (certains l'avait appris à leur dépends). Elle voulait se marier dans une église. Une église de mortels, à l'extérieur de la colonie, comme tout le monde. Tous nos amis avaient été invités à ce mariage, et malgré le nombre d'année depuis lequel nous avions quittés la colonie des sang-mêlées, presque l'intégralité de nos connaissances étaient des demi-dieux. Chiron s'y était fermement opposé, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ma future femme avait une idée très précise de ce que devait être son mariage, et dans ses rêves, il se passait dans une église. Peut-importe si des mortels devaient voir cyclopes et centaures en costumes cravates entré dans le bâtiment… ou si l'odeur d'une centaine de demi-dieux réunis au même endroit devait attirer mille et uns monstres à la cérémonie. C'était exactement comme mettre tous ceux que nous aimions sur un plateau et placé au-dessus un énorme écriteau « buffet à volonté ». Finalement, nous pensions avoir trouvé une solution. La mère d'Annabeth nous avait fait un cadeau de mariage : à titre exceptionnel, une barrière semblable à celle qui entourait la colline des sangs-mêlés protégeait l'église que nous avions « loués » pour l'occasion et ses environs. Tous les mortels qui auraient voulu s'en approcher n'aurait rien vu à son emplacement, et les monstres non-autorisés ne pouvaient pas entrer. Le tout doublé d'un écran de brume qui empêchait tout mortels qui aurait eu besoin de se rendre dans la cathédrale de prêté le moindre intérêt à sa disparition. Très efficace, le curé lui-même était venu jusque devant la porte sans la voir et était reparti sans se poser de questions, se souvenant soudain d'une affaire urgente. Ma bien-aimée avait eu son église. Mais moi, je me sentais plus rassuré en sachant les invités armés jusqu'aux dents, juste au cas où. On appelle ca un compromis.

-On n'a aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter, soupira Grover. Quand la cérémonie sera terminée, Chiron utilisera la magie que lui a accordée Athéna, il tapera dans ses mains et les meubles de l'église seront remplacés par les tables de banquet. À aucuns moments on n'aura à sortir du bâtiment, on pourra danser, manger, et tout ca sous la protection d'Athéna.

-Je sais tout ca Grov', j'étais là aussi aux répétitions figure-toi. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on n'est pas assez prudent.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Annabeth pour lui en parlé, si tu as si peur ? C'est trop tard pour annulé la cérémonie – je n'aimerais pas être à la place du gars qui osera planter cette femme devant l'autel – mais au moins ca éviterait à tout le monde d'avoir à cacher leurs armes dans leurs costumes. J'ai vu Thalia tenter de planquer sa lance dans sa robe, elle est raide comme un piquet et par moment la lame jaillit de ses cheveux !

-Quand j'ai essayé d'entré dans la pièce où Annabeth se trouvait, j'avais à peine entrouvert la porte qu'un poignard s'est fiché dans le mur à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, et qu'elle m'a hurlé que ca nous porterait malheur si je la voyais avant la cérémonie. Elle a plus d'un poignard, Grov', j'ai préféré ne pas insisté. Toute cette organisation, ca lui a mit les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Oh… Je vois. Bon, ton costume est bien ajusté, ta cravate parfaitement nouée et j'ai renoncé à sauvé ta coiffure, tu es parfais cette fois. Inutile de continuer à te chercher des excuses, maintenant c'est le moment vieux. Tu vas devoir entrer en scène. Arrête de trembler, ca va être un moment inoubliable.

A cet instant, ni lui ni moi ne savions à quel point il avait raison. Ca allait être un moment absolument… inoubliable.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Lentement, les grandes portes se sont ouvertes devant moi sur la salle remplie de monde. Mes amis, ma famille, tous les yeux fixés sur moi. La salle était une des plus grandes que j'avais jamais vu, il y aurait eu de la place pour encore trois ou quatre fois plus de bancs.

-Et c'est parti…, ai-je murmuré.

Je me suis avancé dans la longue allée d'un pas peut-être un peu trop rapide, aux aguets. Oh surtout ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais heureux, sincèrement. C'était mon mariage. Simplement, j'allais commencer à en profité et à me détendre quand Annabeth et moi aurions dit oui, pas avant. Une fois que nous serions mari et femme, le ciel tout entier pourrait nous tomber dessus, je l'affronterais avec le sourire. Je voulais juste que rien ne gâche la cérémonie. L'église bénéficiait de la même barrière que la colonie, or les défenses de la colonie avaient déjà été déjouées plusieurs fois.

Je suis passé devant mes amis souriants. Ils avaient été nombreux à venir, presque tous ceux que j'avais connus à la colonie des sang-mêlé. Tyson, qui tapait dans ses mains avec entrain. Thalia, qui avait réussi à obtenir une permission d'Artémis juste pour pouvoir être présente. Nico et Hazel. Piper, Jason, Frank. Leo qui a levé les pouces en l'air à mon passage et articulé silencieusement «_Bravo mec !_ ». Les frères Alatir, des représentants d'une bonne partie des bungalows, la totalité des Athéna, quelques satyres, Kitty O'Leary qui prenait cinq siège à elle toute seule et bavait sur les genoux de la dryade terrifiée à coté d'elle, Rachel Elisabeth Dare, Argos qui pleurait carrément d'émotion (et était donc trempé de la tête aux pieds), même Clarisse était venu. Elle portait peut-être une robe pour la première fois de sa vie, mais étonnamment, elle était là. Il y avait même quelques romains.Dans la foule, j'ai vuma mère, des larmes d'émotions débordant de ses beaux yeux bleus. J'avais eu beau insister, elle avait voulu venir. Et à cet instant, j'ai compris que malgré tout, j'étais content qu'elle soit là. Content qu'ils soient tous présent aujourd'hui.

Je me suis arrêté devant l'autel, face à Chiron –oui, Chiron, nous allions être mariés par un centaure devenu légalement prêtre dans les années 60, grâce à une formation par internet. On ne pouvait décemment pas prendre un prêtre mortel…

-Je te félicite, Percy, m'a-il murmuré. C'est sans doute la meilleure décision que tu ais pris.

Sur un geste de mon ancien professeur, les nymphes et les satyres qui composaient l'orchestre ont commencés à jouer la mélodie rituelle sur leur flute de bois. Le rendu était un peu étrange, la musique prenait des intonations sylvestres, mais ca restait agréable à l'oreille. Pendant quelques minutes, plus rien ne bougea. Puis soudain, des murmures admiratifs ont parcourus la salle. Je me suis tourné vers l'entrée. Et mon cœur a manqué un battement.

Enfin, elle était là. Elle s'est avancée dans l'allée, souriante, au bras de son père qui semblait bien plus nerveux (avant même que quiconque l'ai prévenu de venir armer, il s'était déjà équipé d'un revolver chargé avec des balles en bronze céleste). Mais à cet instant, j'ai oublié toute mes inquiétudes. Les invités. Mon beau-père. Chiron. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Annabeth n'était pas simplement magnifique. Elle était éblouissante, lumineuse. Sa longue robe immaculée était d'un blanc si pur qu'il semblait briller à la lumière. Ses beaux cheveux d'or tressés avec soin s'agitaient doucement autour de son visage parfait tandis qu'elle marchait vers moi avec grâce et légèreté, rayonnante de bonheur. Ses yeux gris, qui pendant toutes ces semaines d'organisation avaient prit la teinte des nuages d'orages, évoquaient à présent à nouveau l'éclat de l'argent fin. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans la cathédrale comme une douce mélodie, la promesse de jours meilleurs. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de le dire à voix haute, mais Aphrodite en personne aurait eu l'air d'une gorgone à coté d'elle (et je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai vu de très près vous pouvez me croire).

Elle s'arrêta finalement à coté de moi. Sous son voile, un sourire rayonnant de joie éclairait son beau visage. À cette seconde, j'ai compris que quoi qu'il puisse arriver par la suite, ca aurait valu le coup. Ne serait-ce que pour cet instant magique.

-Tu es… magnifique, ai-je bredouillé, subjugué.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est tournée vers Chiron, qui a alors commencé un discours mortellement ennuyeux :

-Mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer devant les dieux et les Hommes l'union de deux âmes par…

Bien vite, sa voix sembla s'éloigner pour devenir un lointain bourdonnement à mes oreilles. Jusque là, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Tout était parfait. Grover avait peut-être raison en fin de compte, il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'en faire. Athéna en personne avait érigé une protection autour de l'église, quel genre de monstre pourrait la briser ? Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait empêcher notre odeur de parvenir à l'extérieur. Encore quelques minutes, et plus rien de tout ca n'aurait d'importance.

Je tentais de me re-concentrer sur les paroles de Chiron, quand soudain, une voix souffla à mon oreille :

_« Prends garde, Percy. Prends garde »_

J'ai sursauté. Poséidon. Je me suis retenu à grande peine de faire volte-face. Il n'y aurait personne, je le savais. Mais j'avais entendu la voix avec autant de clarté que si son propriétaire s'était tenu derrière-moi. J'avais senti son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Et j'avais l'absolue certitude qu'il s'agissait de Poséidon. Plus d'une fois j'avais entendu ses avertissements, toujours un instant avant un désastre. Mon père venait de me faire son cadeau de mariage.

-Prends garde ?..., ai-je répété, comme pour moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, chéri ?, a chuchoté Annabeth, attentive au discours du centaure.

Prends garde. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Sans plus me préoccuper de la cérémonie, j'ai lâché la main d'Annabeth, fait volte-face puis dégainé Turbulence.

Et soudain, avec un sinistre fracas, tous les vitraux de la cathédrale ont explosés dans un bel ensemble.


	2. Un Mariage et Quatre Mille Enterrements

Avant même que les débris de verre multicolores aient touchés le sol, tous les invités s'étaient levés, et avaient dégainés une arme. Le père d'Annabeth a bondit de son siège et s'est placé devant sa fille, revolver au poing.

Ma pire crainte était devenue réalité. La protection d'Athéna n'avait pas suffit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous étions attaqués.

Un rugissement a fait trembler l'église jusque dans ses fondations, couvrant la rumeur paniquée qui montait parmi les invités. Je me suis retenu à grande peine de lâcher Turbulence pour me couvrir les oreilles. Je vous jure que le cri a résonné jusque dans mes os. Un instant plus tard, l'immense porte de la cathédrale a commencé à trembler sous des coups de plus en plus puissants. Quelqu'un ou quelque-chose cherchait à défoncer la porte.

-PREPAREZ-VOUS À VOUS BATTRE !, a clamé Chiron en extirpant deux longues épées de sa veste de cérémonie, sous le regard outré d'Annabeth.

Et puis soudain, la porte a explosé en un million de copaux de bois, livrant le passage à un des géants les plus immondes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, si grand qu'il peinait à se glisser par l'immense porte. Il était velu, vêtu d'un simple pagne en peau de bête, couvert de croutes et de cicatrices, son immonde visage déformé par la haine et la faim. De la bave visqueuse coulait continuellement de sa bouche ouverte sur des dents noires de crasses et de ce qui ressemblait beaucoup (trop) à du sang frais. Il serrait dans sa main difforme une immense batte de base-ball mâchouillée de toute part. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me demander ce qu'un géant faisait avec une batte de base-ball géante en aluminium qu'il a poussé un autre hurlement à glacé le sang.

Aussitôt, l'enfer tout entier a déferlé dans la salle.

Cyclopes, harpies, drakainas, telchines, lestrygons, sphinxs, griffons, manticores, des dizaines de monstres se sont rués sur mes amis avec des cris de guerres sauvages. Et la bataille qu'était devenu mon mariage a commencé.

Avec des cris de guerre, les invités se sont jetés sur les monstres qui envahissaient l'église, tirant leurs armes de leur cachette. Les demoiselles d'honneur ont plongés la main dans leurs bouquets de fleurs pour en tirer chacune une dague redoutablement aiguisée avant de se ruer en avant avec des cris de guerre suraigus. Clarisse a arraché sa robe de bal à mains nues (à ma grande horreur), dévoilant une armure noire rutilante, et s'est précipitée sur un énorme cyclope en poussant des cris de gorets. J'espérais que la protection magique d'Athéna, qui n'avait pas su retenir les monstres, pourrait au moins empêcher les sons de parvenir aux mortels en dehors du bâtiment. Ils auraient beaucoup de mal à ne pas le remarqué si des rugissements et des explosions retentissaient dans tout le quartier.

En quelques secondes à peine, la bataille s'étendit à la salle toute entière. Une femme-serpent armé d'un trident s'est jeté sur moi en sifflant. Mes reflexes devaient être bien moins bon qu'au temps où je m'entraînais à la colonie, parce-que j'ai senti la pointe de sa fourche effleuré le bout de mon nez quand j'ai bondis en arrière, avant de me fendre pour lui planter mon épée dans le ventre, la désintégrant en un tas de poussière scintillante.

-ANNABETH !, ai-je hurlé.

Je ne la voyais nulle-part. Une marée de combattants s'affrontait en s'invectivant tout autour de moi, impossible de retrouver ma fiancée dans ce chaos. J'ai aperçu Tyson roulé au sol avec deux chiens des enfers en leur beuglant des insultes à propos de cacahuètes. Il a fini par se relevé avec un monstre dans chaque mains avant d'entreprendre de les frapper l'un contre l'autre. Un peu plus loin, Grover bondissait autour d'un cyclope avec des bêlements furieux, si vite que celui-ci était incapable de le toucher et abattait son gourdin dans le vide à chaque tentatives. Une chimère a filé devant moi, aux prises avec Connor et Travis Alatir qui ont fini par sauté à terre un instant avant que leur adversaire n'explose dans une déflagration de feu grec. Acculé dans un coin de la pièce, Argos avait enlevé sa chemise : torse nu, il n'avait plus aucuns angles morts. Il envoyait les monstres au tapis comme un catcheur professionnel sous caféine, et dans le silence le plus total. Au milieu de la mêlée, Clarisse, entourée de cette étrange aura rouge sang qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection depuis quelques années, poussait des hurlements à glacé le sang en faisant tournoyer son immense épée noire comme le jais, pourfendant les ennemis qui l'entourait avec une telle sauvagerie qu'elle évoluait au milieu d'un amas de poussière de monstre qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux.

Soudain, deux empousas ont surgis de nulle-part, leur griffe tendues vers mon visage. J'ai paré leurs deux premiers coups avec facilité avant d'être frappé entre les omoplates par une troisième démone surgis de nulle-part. Vifs comme l'éclair, les deux autres m'ont saisi chacune un bras et immobilisé tandis que la dernière levait une main griffue. Elle m'aurait tranché la gorge si une boule de feu ne lui avait pas soudain explosé au visage. Elle s'est désintégrée avec un hurlement d'incompréhension.

-D'enfer, ton mariage, mec !, s'est exclamé Leo en surgissant près de moi, les mains en feu.

Le pauvre était déjà dans un état pitoyable. Il était plus décoiffé que jamais, et son costume était à moitié brûlé et déchiré de toute part. Malgré tout, il arborait un large sourire.

Profitant de la surprise des deux empousas restante, j'ai brutalement libéré ma main gauche et planté mon épée dans le ventre de l'une d'elle avant d'aussitôt trancher la tête de la dernière.

-Combien on a d'invités mortels ?, ai-je crié à Léo pour couvrir le bruit des combats.

-J'en sais rien, a-il haleté, je m'occupe pas de l'organisation, je me suis juste pointé pour la fête !

-Ecoute-moi bien, prends deux ou trois invités avec toi et faites sortir les mortels de là, le plus vite possible ! Ma mère est quelque-part là-dedans !

-Je crois que les mortels se débrouillent très bien tout seul !, a rétorqué Leo en pointant d'un doigt enflammé un des coins de la grande salle.

Mon cœur a manqué un battement. Dans un coin de la pièce, maman et le père d'Annabeth étaient acculés contre un mur par une dizaine de telchines. Mais, comme je l'ai compris un instant plus tard, ils n'étaient nullement en position de faiblesse pour autant. Monsieur Chase était même d'un calme exemplaire pour un homme encerclé par une bande d'hommes-chiens palmés affamés qui avait une femme à protéger derrière-lui. Armé de deux pistolets argentés, il abattait un par un chacun des monstres qui osaient s'approcher d'eux avec une précision diabolique, d'une balle en bronze céleste en pleine tête. Derrière-lui, ma mère, équipée elle aussi d'un pistolet chargé, tentait avec maladresse d'en faire autant. Ils n'avaient pas encore besoin de nous.

-On a besoin de renfort !, ai-je hurlé à Léo. Débrouille-toi pour contacter les chasseresses, ou alors…

Avant que j'aie pu continuer, un telchine s'est jeté sur Léo et ils disparurent ensemble dans la mêlée des combattants. J'ai tranché en deux une harpie qui tentait une attaque surprise depuis le ciel avant de tenter de me frayer un chemin vers lui à grands renfort de coups d'épées, mais il semblait s'être évaporé au milieu de l'océan de combattants qui m'entourait de toute part. J'ai baissé la tête pour éviter les esprits de l'air qui planaient au-dessus de moi, poursuivis par les éclairs de Jason et Thalia, avant d'être interpelé par les aboiements de détresse de Kitty O'Leary, sur le dos de laquelle étaient juchés deux telchines qui tentaient de la transpercer de leurs javelots. Je me suis jeté sur son dos à mon tour pour les déloger, mais aussitôt, sentant un poids supplémentaire, la chienne des enfers a roulé au sol, nous écrasant tous les trois.

Un instant plus tard, je m'étouffais au milieu d'un nuage de poussière jaune souffre, le souffle coupé, écrasé par 100 kilos de viande infernal. Kitty s'est relevé et a gémit une excuse à mon égard avant de replonger dans la mêlée. Avant même que j'ai le temps de me relevé, une manticore m'est rentré dedans.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combats interminables, mes bras me semblaient déjà lourds comme du plomb. La vérité, c'est que je manquais terriblement d'entraînement. J'avais laissé la paix me ramollir, ca faisait des mois que je n'avais plus tenu une épée. C'était sûrement le cas de la plupart des invités également. J'ai vite compris que c'était les monstres qui avaient l'avantage. On s'était préparé à affronter des imprévus, mais certainement pas une armée toute entière : nous n'avions aucunes stratégies, aucun plan de bataille, seulement de quoi nous défendre et quelques pièges disséminés à travers la salle.

Soudain, une ombre s'est profilée sur le sol sous mes pieds. J'ai percuté juste à temps. Je me suis jeté sur le coté tandis que la plus grande batte de base-ball qu'il m'ait été donné de voir s'abattait sur le sol avec un sinistre fracas, écrasant les deux harpies que j'affrontais. J'ai levé les yeux. C'était le géant qui avait défoncé la porte. Slip de Fourrure se tenait derrière-moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il arborait un sourire béat édenté et dégoulinant de bave qui ne présageais rien de bon. Avant même que j'ai pu me relevé il levait déjà à nouveau sa batte au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, j'ai lancé Turbulence, visant un de ses immenses yeux bleu. Mauvaise idée. Slip de Fourrure a évité l'épée d'un simple mouvement de la tête, puis son sourire carié s'est élargi. Et il a à nouveau abattu sur moi sa batte de base-ball. Cette fois-ci, elle est passé si près de ma tête que j'ai senti un courant d'air dans mes cheveux en me jetant une nouvelle fois sur le coté. Sans réellement avoir de plan, j'ai bondis sur sa batte écrasée au sol avant de m'y cramponner. Quelques secondes plus tard je me suis élevé dans les airs avec elle quand Slip de Fourrure l'a relevé. Aussitôt, j'ai lâché la batte pour atterrir sur son énorme tête. Le géant, sûrement un des plus stupides de l'espèce, a commencé à tourné mollement la tête en poussant des beuglements surpris. Son déjeuner venait de disparaître. C'est seulement là, perché sur son crâne chauve et complètement démuni, que je me suis souvenu que je n'avais plus d'épée à lui planter dans la tête pour encore quelques minutes. Dans quelques instants, il comprendrait où était passé le goûter, et là j'étais fichu.

Soudain, je me suis souvenu qu'il me restait encore une arme. Si je m'entraînais beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant, j'avais cependant appris un ou deux trucs utiles, depuis mon adolescence. J'ai sorti un flacon de la poche de ma veste. Un flacon rempli d'eau de mer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Il fallait faire très vite, s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un passager il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi. D'un mouvement sec, j'ai fais éclater le flacon sur la tête du géant, qui n'a même pas poussé un couinement de douleur, puis j'ai posé la main dans la flaque qui s'est brièvement formé et pressé ma paume dessus. Aussitôt, l'eau a commencé à se propagé sur tout le corps du monstre, le recouvrant peu à peu. J'ai lentement inspiré en fermant les yeux. C'était quelque-chose que je n'avais jamais essayé en situation de combat, mais je m'en savais capable. Le froid. Il suffisait de penser à quelque-chose de froid. Un bonhomme de neige. L'hiver. Une glace à la vanille. Le Canada. J'ai rouvert les yeux. Le colosse commençait à s'agiter. Tout son corps était trempé à présent, recouvert d'une très fine pellicule d'eau de mer. Sous ma main, l'eau était en train de se solidifier, remplacée par une couche de glace de plus en plus dure. Le cyclope a rugit et commencé à tâter son large crâne. La glace se formait beaucoup trop lentement.

Un lac gelé, le pôle nord, une pluie de grêle, le souffle d'un géant boréen, ma belle-mère.

Enfin, la glace a gagné tout son corps. Et Slip de Fourrure a compris. Avec un rugissement de colère il a levé une main recouverte de givre, de plus en plus lente, et a voulu l'abattre sur son front. J'ai poussé un hurlement de terreur. Les dieux soit loués, son bras a achevé de se figer à l'instant même où il allait frapper l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Je me tenais maintenant au sommet de la plus grande statue de glace que l'Histoire ait connue, un œuvre carrément digne d'un concours de sculpture, figée dans une position ridicule. De là-haut, je dominais toute la bataille, me suis-je soudainement rendu compte. Et depuis ce poste avantageux, il était évident que nous étions en train de perdre. On tiendrait le coup encore un bon moment, mais peu à peu, nos troupes ployaient sous le nombre des attaquants. Pour chaque monstre qui s'évaporait, deux demi-dieux s'effondraient sans connaissance – du moins c'était ce que je voulais croire. De tout mon cœur.

Grover gisait sur le sol, protégé par Thalia qui grillait tout ce qui osait l'approcher, la sueur perlant sur son front. Du sang coulait d'une profonde entaille à son bras gauche. Les quelques dryades encore debout tentaient de tenir en respect un géant qui se libérait des lianes qu'elles faisaient poussé sur son corps aussitôt qu'elles les invoquaient. Finalement, il est parvenu à délivrer sa jambe et a frappé le sol de son énorme pied, envoyant valdingué ses opposantes. Acculé dans le fond de l'église, les Héphaïstos, armés de lourdes masse, s'étaient regroupés pour faire face aux lestrygons, mais ils s'écroulaient un à un terrassés par les coups de leurs adversaires deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Un éléphant – sûrement Frank – combattait une énorme chimère en barrissant avec force, mais il a commencé à flancher quand une manticore a rejoint le combat. Kitty O'Leary s'est jeté sur celle-ci, rétablissant l'équilibre, mais il était clair que ces deux là ne pourraient jamais vaincre un duo de monstres en pleine forme, pas dans leur état. C'était un véritable désastre, même si j'en avais le pouvoir je ne pourrais jamais aider tout le monde.

J'ai aperçu Reyna armé de deux longues épées en or impérial, combattant sauvagement aux cotés de ses deux chiens, Aurum et Argentum, un instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous une dizaine de drakainas. Piper et Léo combattaient côte à côte, se soutenant mutuellement, près à s'effondrer, couverts de blessures diverses. Léo a fait jaillir de sa paume un dernier torrent de flammes avant de s'effondré dans les bras de Piper, sans connaissance. A la tête des Apollons, Chiron hurlait à ses troupes des encouragements qui se perdaient parmi les hurlements sauvages des cyclopes et des sphinx qui les entouraient de toutes parts. Ma mère semblait avoir disparue. Et toujours aucunes traces d'Annabeth.

Un peu plus loin, Hazel et Nico étaient encerclés par un véritable troupeau d'empousas. J'ai vu Hazel passé une gifle à son frère, sûrement pour l'empêcher de succomber à l'hypnose.

Lentement mais sûrement, les invités étaient repoussés au fond de l'église. Malgré toutes mes précautions, nous n'étions tout simplement pas préparés à une attaque d'une telle envergure.

Et puis soudain, peut-être pour la première fois, j'ai eu une idée brillante.

-Chiron !, ai-je hurlé. Fait apparaître le festin !

La stupeur et l'incompréhension se sont peintes sur le visage de mon ancien professeur quand il a levé les yeux vers moi.

-Percy, a-il crié à son tour, ce n'est pas le moment de…

-Fait-le !

Sans comprendre, il a levé les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et frappé dans ses mains. Un écho surpuissant a résonné à mes oreilles, puis soudain, les bancs de bois qui parcourait la vaste salle ont disparus pour laisser place à de longues tables de marbre alignés le long des murs et couvertes d'aliments en tout genre, plus succulents les uns que les autres.

-PERCY !, a hurlé Hazel, acculée.

Elle était seule à présent, Nico gisant à ses pieds. Avant de perdre connaissance, le fils d'Hadès semblait avoir eu le temps de séparer Hazel des empousas en créant autour de lui et sa sœur un large cratère, mais les démones sautaient par-dessus une à une.

Un buffet, ca peut paraître dérisoire, comme arsenal. Mais entre les mains des bons demi-dieux, chacun des objets sur ces tables pouvait devenir une arme mortelle.

-HAZEL !, ai-je hurlé. La vaisselle est en argent !

L'espace d'un instant, elle m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, hébétée. Puis elle a compris, et elle a levé la main. Chacun des couteaux et des fourchettes argentés disposés sur les tables se sont élevés dans l'air au-dessus d'elle dans une petite tornade de vingt-milles dollars, leurs pointes effilées pointés sur les monstres qui l'entouraient. Puis, elle a brutalement baissé le bras, et les couverts ont fusés sur les empousas comme autant de poignards. Elles se sont désintégré une à une, une fourchette ou une petite cuillère plantée en plein cœur.

Dé que la dernière est tombé en poussière, la fille d'Hadès s'est effondrée au sol, sans connaissance. Ca avait du lui demander beaucoup plus d'énergie que je l'avais supposé. Un instant plus tard, la statue de glace sur laquelle je me tenais a lentement basculé et s'est fracassé au sol, écrasant une dizaine de monstre dans sa chute. Soudain, une violente bourrasque a soufflé sur la salle. Non loin de moi, suivant l'exemple d'Hazel, Jason s'est élevé au-dessus de la bataille sur un coussin d'air et a écarté les bras, poings fermés. Aussitôt, les débris des vitraux de l'église, qui avaient explosé lors de l'assaut, ont quittés le sol un à un pour aller tournoyer autour du fils de Zeus. Nous avions toujours su que les enfants des trois grands étaient des demi-dieux puissants, trop peut-être. Mais c'est seulement une fois que les quelques gamins concernés avaient grandis qu'on avait réellement compris pourquoi notre naissance avait été interdite. Devenus adultes, les enfants des trois grands devenaient des demi-dieux terriblement destructeurs.

Jason a ouvert les mains. Aussitôt, les éclats de verres ont fusés à travers la pièce comme une pluie de couteaux tranchants, bien que ratant pour la plupart leur cible. Le fils du dieu du Ciel devait être épuisé, après tout ces éclairs de foudre. J'ai compris à quel point quand il a soudain perdu le contrôle de l'air et a commencé à tomber vers le sol en chute libre. Je me suis précipité en dessous de lui pour le rattrapé, mais alors que je pensais le réceptionné il s'est écrasé sur mon dos. Je me suis effondré sous lui avec un grognement de douleur.

-Merci…, a haleté Jason, à bout de souffle.

-Y a pas de quoi, mec…, ai-je rétorqué en l'aidant à se relevé.

Soudain, il a écarquillé les yeux et fixé un point derrière-moi. Heureusement pour moi, les demi-dieux sont programmés pour le combat : j'ai eu le reflexe insensé de me jeter aussitôt au sol. Une table de buffet entière, qui m'aurait sûrement fracassé le crâne, a filé au-dessus de ma tête comme un boulet de canon et est allé s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

-Fait-gaffe, derrière-toi !, a enfin crié Jason, un peu tard.

J'ai fais volte-face à temps pour voir une autre table fusé dans ma direction, et l'ai évité de peu en roulant au sol, avant de lever la tête. Un peu plus loin devant moi, un homme avec une tête de taureau s'amusait à jouer au bowling avec le mobilier. Le Minotaure.

C'est marrant comme il était toujours dans le coin durant les pires moments de mon existence. Cette fois-ci, il était venu sans sa hache, arborait une fois encore une armure de combat toute neuve et semblait deux fois plus gros qu'à notre dernière rencontre.

J'ai croisé le regard de Jason, et hoché la tête. Aussitôt, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il a décollé du sol et fusé sur le monstre comme un boulet de canon, des éclairs parcourant tout son corps, l'épée en avant, tandis que je m'élançais moi aussi dans la direction de l'homme taureau. Mais alors que Jason allait le transpercer, le Minotaure a attrapé son épée à main nue, en plein vol. S'il n'a pas semblé souffrir une seconde du tranchant de la lame, il a poussé un rugissement de rage quand la foudre qui courrait sur l'arme qu'il venait d'attraper s'est propagé à tout son corps. Sautant sur l'occasion, j'ai tenté de lui enfoncer turbulence en plein ventre, mais avec un beuglement, il a jeté l'épée de Jason au loin et nous a tout les deux attrapés par la gorge avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

Aussitôt, un très désagréable souvenir a surgi des tréfonds de ma mémoire. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu faire ca, les conséquences avaient été désastreuses. Je me suis débattu dans son étreinte tandis qu'il resserrait lentement les doigts. En vain. C'était comme avoir le cou lentement broyé par un boa constrictor. Je commençais déjà à suffoqué, de plus en plus faible. Jason, lui, continuait à poussé de faibles cris de rage en donnant des coups de pieds dans le torse du monstre, qui restait imperturbable. Avec un peu de chance, être le fils du dieu de l'air permettait d'avoir un peu plus d'oxygène dans les poumons. En attendant, moi, je me sentais viré au bleu violacé. Soudain, j'ai eu une idée complètement stupide.

-Ja… son…, ai-je articulé dans un souffle. La… foudre… envoie le jus…

Il m'a lancé un regard effaré tout en continuant à se débattre, et a baragouiné :

-Si je fais ca tu vas…

-F… fa… Fais-l…le…

Le minotaure a poussé un meuglement de triomphe en resserrant encore ses immenses paluches sur nos cous tandis que je me sentais perdre connaissance un peu plus à chaque instants. Soudain, les éclairs ont recommencés à parcourir le corps de Jason, avec de plus en plus de puissance, et il a semblé explosé. Le minotaure a poussé un long meuglement guttural tandis que toute son immense carcasse subissait une décharge de plusieurs centaines de volts, des étincelles jaillissant par intermittence entre ses poils bruns.

A moins que ce que j'ai entendu à ce moment-là n'ai été mon propre cri de douleur. Vous savez, la sensation désagréable et la douleur qu'on ressent en mettant les doigts dans une prise électrique ? Imaginez la même chose multipliée par plusieurs millions, et vous aurez une vague idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment-là. La foudre de Jason s'est propagée à moi en passant par le minotaure, et la douleur que j'ai alors ressentie a traversé la moindre cellule de mon corps. C'était comme être transpercé encore et encore par un millier d'aiguilles chauffés à blanc, une souffrance absolument abominable, interminable, si grande que j'en ai oublié l'étau de l'homme taureau autour de mon cou. Quand enfin ce dernier nous a lâchés, je me suis effondré au sol, sonné par le choc. De mes vêtements émanait une désagréable odeur de saucisse grillée.

Dans un état proche de l'inconscience, j'ai senti Jason m'attrapé par le col et me tiré en arrière un instant avant que l'immense carcasse du minotaure ne s'abatte là où je me trouvais un instant plus tôt. Face contre terre, le monstre a poussé un dernier faible cri de rage est s'est désintégré dans l'air.

-J'ai fais de mon mieux pour limiter le voltage qu'il te transmettait, a haleté Jason en se massant le cou. Normalement, tu devrais t'en remettre maintenant. Ca va ?

Limité le voltage ? J'avais peut-être eu moins mal en portant le poids du ciel sur mon dos ! Cependant, en effet je sentais mes forces revenir, peu à peu.

-J'ai connu mieux…, ai-je simplement grogné.

Il allait répondre quand soudain un invité est passé entre nous dans un vol plané, projeté par son adversaire, et s'est écrasé contre un mur. Le sphinx qu'il combattait s'est jeté sur Jason et moi, deux cibles faciles. D'un mouvement vif, j'ai sorti mon stylobille de ma poche, l'ai transformé en épée de bronze et jeté sur le monstre. Heureusement, Turbulence s'est plantée en plein ventre, le tuant sur le coup.

Je me suis relevé avec l'aide de Jason, les jambes tremblantes. J'ai senti du sang coulé de mon front. La lutte semblait sans fin, même après l'intervention de Jason avec les débris de verre le nombre de monstre avait à peine diminué. Ils étaient faibles pour la plupart et pas le moins du monde organisés, mais il en arrivait toujours plus, ils continuaient à affluer par la porte et les fenêtres brisés alors que notre nombre ne cessait de diminuer. On était en train de perdre cette bataille.


	3. Saut à l'elastique

Dans ce genre de situation, normalement, c'est le moment où soudain on entend un grand bruit venant du ciel et où les renforts tant attendu par les gentils débarquent par la fenêtre en hurlant. Hé bien non. Aucunes aides providentielles ne semblait sur le point de nous tomber dessus, qu'elle vienne du ciel ou d'ailleurs, pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les amis que j'avais jamais eu étaient réunis dans cette église. Et par ma faute, ils allaient y mourir. J'étais à peu près sûr que les monstres mangeurs d'hommes ne faisaient pas de prisonniers.

J'ai poussé un cri de douleur quand une telchine a fondu sur moi pour me mordre le bras, un instant avant que je ne lui plante mon épée dans le ventre. J'ai reculé, heurtant le dos de Jason derrière-moi.

-Je ne vais plus pouvoir produire des éclairs, a-il haleté. C'est sûrement pareil pour tout le monde, on arrive au bout Percy.

-Il faut trouver celui qui les mène. Regarde-ca, ils n'arrivent pas tous en même temps, il en reste encore dehors. T'as déjà vu des monstres attendre leur tour ? Ils essayent de nous épuiser. Il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles, c'est sûr.

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Essaye d'organiser les combattants restant, vous devez tenir le plus longtemps possible. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de le trouver.

J'ai parcouru la salle du regard. Si j'étais un chef, où est-ce que je me placerais ?

_En hauteur_, ai-je songé aussitôt. Leur meneur devait forcément se trouver dans un endroit depuis lequel il pouvait les diriger efficacement, et peut-être sans pour autant risquer de se faire prendre. Peut-être même qu'il communiquait avec ses troupes par la pensée, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

J'ai levé les yeux vers le plafond. Frank, à nouveau métamorphosé en dragon, survolait la bataille une fois encore.

-FRANK !, ai-je hurlé de toutes mes forces. J'ai besoin d'un service !

L'immense créature a baissé la tête et piqué vers le sol avant de se poser devant moi en faisant trembler le sol. Sans poser de questions – j'aurais eu du mal à les comprendre – il m'a attrapé dans une de ses immenses pattes et m'a posé sur son dos. Aussitôt, d'un puissant battement d'aile, il s'est élevé dans les airs. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles tandis qu'un nouveau battement nous portait plus haut encore. Ca aurait sûrement été grisant si chaque secondes ne rapprochaient pas tous mes proches d'une mort certaine.

-Monte encore !, ai-je ordonné. Ne t'arrête pas !

Frank a poussé un grognement de protestation et d'incompréhension.

-Fais-ce que je te dis ! Défonce le plafond !

Après une dernière hésitation, le dragon a accéléré, continuant de s'élever à la verticale. Puis encore. Et encore. Le bruit du vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles devint presque insupportable. Il était si rapide que je sentais les lambeaux de mon costume prêt à se déchirer. J'avais si peur que je serrais son large cou à l'en étouffer. La voute de l'église se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse, de plus en plus proche. Finalement, après un dernier battement d'aile, il a heurté le plafond d'un violent coup de tête, le transperçant sans difficulté.

J'ai regardé en bas un instant, inquiet. Je comptais sur Jason pour empêcher les morceaux de l'immense toit de s'écraser en bas, une bourrasque de vent devrait pouvoir les poser en douceur. Enfin, on a émergé à l'air libre. Je pensais être aveuglé par les rayons du soleil après la semi-obscurité de la cathédrale, mais il pleuvait des cordes. De lourds nuages d'orages rampaient dans le ciel en relâchant de temps à autre un éclair avec un rugissement tonitruant. Frank a continué de monter puis s'est enfin stabilisé au-dessus du bâtiment. Le spectacle qui m'attendait ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des harpies et des drakons planaient en cercle au-dessus du bâtiment comme autant de vautour, attendant un signal pour passer à l'action. Partout autour de l'église, les derniers groupes de monstres se bousculaient pour entrer en rugissant, se pressaient contre la grande porte et les vitres en bavant d'impatience. Il en restait encore bien assez pour nous porter le coup de grâce. Mais ce n'est pas ca qui avait retenu mon attention. En-dessous de nous, deux silhouettes virevoltaient sur l'immense toit en échangeant des coups rapides comme l'éclair, se heurtant dans un fracas métallique pour se séparer aussitôt d'un bond, si concentrés sur leur combat qu'un dragon jaillissant du toit ne les avaient même pas interrompus.

L'une d'entre elle était un homme en noir que je n'avais encore jamais vu, vêtu d'une longue cape avec un large capuchon rabattu sur son visage. L'autre en revanche, je la connaissais bien. Aujourd'hui, j'étais sensé l'épouser. C'était Annabeth. Elle se battait comme une démone, un poignard en bronze dans chaque main. Sa robe était en lambeau, déchiré de toute part et toute trempée. Dans ses yeux gris brulait une fureur insondable. Cette journée avait nécessité des mois de préparations, la moitié de nos économies, elle avait méticuleusement tout organisé pour que tout soit parfait. Et cet homme s'était permis de gâcher la fête. Sans le savoir, il avait libéré un monstre que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu affronté, un monstre fou furieux en robe de mariée.

Une nouvelle fois, Annabeth s'est jeté sur l'homme encapuchonné avec un cri de rage, visant les points vitaux. Une longue épée de bronze qui m'était vaguement familière a jailli de sous la cape noire de l'inconnu, parant sans difficulté le coup de ma fiancée. Sans se découragé, Annabeth s'est glissé sous sa garde avec la vivacité d'un serpent, un poignard fusant vers le cœur de l'homme en noir, tandis qu'elle lançait l'autre dans son dos. Alors que l'homme évitait son premier coup en se déplaçant de coté, le poignard qu'elle avait lancé décrivit un arc de cercle au-dessus de leur tête. Annabeth fit mine de trébucher dans sa robe et le récupéra au vol, se retrouvant derrière son adversaire. Vif comme l'éclair, celui-ci se baissa aussitôt, évitant de peu d'être poignardé entre les omoplates.

Depuis combien de temps pouvait bien durer ce combat ?!Et comment avait-elle fait pour grimper sur le toit ?!

-Merci, mec, ai-je soufflé à Frank, subjugué. Retourne te battre avec les autres, ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

Frank a poussé un autre grognement interrogateur, mais avant qu'il puisse protester davantage, j'avais déjà sauté. Je n'ai réalisé la distance qui me séparait du sol qu'au moment où je l'ai vu se précipiter sur moi. Je suis parvenu à atterrir sur mes pieds, manquant me briser les deux jambes et basculé du toit trempé. Pur coup de chance, je suis tombé exactement entre l'homme en noir et Annabeth qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, m'interposant sans vraiment le vouloir. Annabeth s'est figé en plein mouvement, stupéfaite. L'homme encapuchonné, en revanche, n'a même pas cillé, il a continué à foncer droit devant. J'ai une nouvelle fois dégainé Turbulence pour lui faire face, mais il m'a évité avec aisance pour se jeter sur Annabeth derrière-moi. Elle a paré son attaque d'extrême justesse. Sans me décourager, j'ai tenté de profité de sa distraction et je me suis fendu pour lui transpercer le dos. Il s'est écarté d'Annabeth si vite que c'est elle que j'ai failli embrocher. On aurait dit qu'il était porté par le vent. Sans sembler faire un pas, il a glissé loin de nous en quelques instants.

-C'est ce type qui contrôle les monstres, m'a annoncé Annabeth de but en blanc. Si on le tue, ils vont se retrouver dépourvus de maître, désorientés, désorganisé, et peut-être même s'entretuer.

-Couper la tête du serpent, hein ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Il me l'a dit ! Mais depuis, il n'a plus articulé un mot, il se contente d'attaquer, encore et encore. Et il y a plus étrange encore, je l'ai déjà combattu, Percy. J'en suis sûr. Mais je suis incapable de dire où et quand n…

Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en dire plus. Soudain, l'homme encapuchonné a fait un bond prodigieux, son épée au-dessus de la tête. Je me suis jeté d'un coté et Annabeth de l'autre, un instant avant qu'il n'abatte son arme là où nous nous trouvions une seconde plus tôt. Il essayait de nous séparer. Mais pourquoi ? Je me suis relevé avec un équilibre précaire, manquant tomber à la renverse. Le toit s'inclinait légèrement vers le bas, il m'aurait suffit de trébucher et je glissais jusqu'en bas pour finir écrasé au terme d'une chute de plusieurs mètres. C'était vraiment une grande église.

-Bon, ai-je commencé à l'intention de l'homme encapuchonné. On va faire ca rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Qui t'envoie ? Ou alors est-ce que tu veux juste nous bouffer ? Si tu veux enlever cette capuche et nous prouver que tu es humain, c'est ta seule chance. Ensuite, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, monstre ou sang-mêlé.

J'ai cru voir ses épaules s'agité dans un rire. Il se fichait de moi, ma parole ! Sans plus se préoccuper de nous, il a levé une main vers le ciel pluvieux. Le temps que je réalise qu'il tendait le bras vers Frank, toujours en vol stationnaire, il avait déjà brutalement abaissé le poing. Aussitôt, le dragon a semblé comme frappé par un immense marteau invisible qui l'a projeté dans le trou du toit à la vitesse d'un chaton heurté par une voiture. Je l'ai entendu s'écraser dans l'église avec un grognement de douleur. Je n'avais plus de dragon.

-C'est inutile, Percy !, m'a crié Annabeth, de l'autre coté de l'homme en noir. Il ne dira rien ! On n'a pas le temps pour ca, les autres se battent encore, en bas !

Elle avait raison. Je me suis agenouillé pour poser la main sur le toit trempé. Aussitôt, de la glace s'est formé autour de ma main pour se propagé en direction de l'homme en noir. Il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher quand elle a grimpé le long de ses pieds, le fixant au sol. Sans attendre, je me suis élancé en avant et l'ai tranché en deux. Du moins, j'ai essayé. A l'instant où j'allais le hacher menu, il a semblé disparaître, ne laissant derrière-lui que ses bottes. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait fait un bond prodigieux, abandonnant les chaussures que ma glace fixait au sol. Alors qu'il était en train de retomber, son épée a soudain pris feu un instant avant d'heurter la mienne dans une pluie d'étincelle. Et pour la première fois, j'ai réellement vu notre ennemi de près, alors qu'il tentait d'enfoncer ma garde. J'ai regardé la lame enflammé qui crissait contre la mienne sous la pluie. Et j'ai réalisé que je la connaissais. J'avais déjà vécu cette situation. Mais c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Dans l'ombre du capuchon, j'ai cru voir une lueur d'amusement brillé dans les yeux de l'homme en noir. Soudain, il s'est baissé juste à temps, évitant un poignard d'Annabeth qui lui aurait transpercé la tête. Dans sa course, le couteau a arraché le capuchon de sa longue cape couleur de nuit. Il a relevé la tête. Et pour la première fois, j'ai vu son visage.

-C'est impossible…, ai-je murmuré, stupéfait.

Mes yeux me montraient quelque-chose que tout mon être se refusait à accepter. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. L'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage devait altérer ma vision. Le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien était celui de Luke Castellan.

Il a souris, l'air de s'amusé de plus en plus. Puis, profitant de ma surprise, il a levé la jambe et m'a frappé en plein ventre d'un coup de pied surpuissant. J'ai été projeté loin de lui dans un long vol plané, le souffle coupé, mon estomac au supplice, avant de m'écrasé lourdement sur les tuiles. Aucun être humain n'avait une force aussi colossale. Aussitôt, je me suis senti glissé le long du toit.

-PERCY !, a hurlé Annabeth.

Elle a lancé un poignard haut dans le ciel. Il a décrit un immense arc de cercle avant de redescendre droit sur moi, et s'est planté dans un pan de mon costume cravate en lambeau (pas très loin de mon cœur), freinant ma descente. Je me suis relevé précipitamment, une seule pensée résonnant dans mon esprit. Luke était mort. Je l'avais vu mourir de mes yeux, il était mort. Il s'était suicidé. Et pourtant, c'est bien lui qui combattait Annabeth, toujours sans un mot.

Elle avait surmonté sa stupéfaction à une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, elle se battait déjà avec autant de vivacité et de violence qu'auparavant, sans la moindre hésitation. La fureur dans ses yeux avait même redoublé. Je me suis une fois encore précipité sur notre adversaire qui venait d'éviter un poignard d'Annabeth et ait tenté un coup latéral, facile à parer. Comme je le pensais, il a aussitôt levé son épée, Perfide, bloquant la mienne sans difficulté. Je devais revoir son visage. Aucun doute, c'était celui de Luke, souriant. En revanche, sa peau avait prise une teinte grise argent, et elle semblait avoir une consistance métallique, comme une statue de bronze. Quand à ses yeux, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ils brillaient de la lumière de Cronos. À présent, ses iris étaient gris sombre, comme le reste de son corps.

-Surpris de me revoir, Percy ? Tu te pensais débarrasser de moi, une fois encore ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix désincarnée, étrangère, qui semblait résonné depuis le fond de sa gorge. On l'aurait dit sortant d'un tuyau.

-C'est impossible…, ai-je répété. Impossible…

-Je suis doué pour faire semblant de mourir. Tu l'avais déjà remarqué, non ?

Sur ces mots, il s'est glissé derrière-moi en pivotant avec la vivacité d'un serpent, la pointe de sa lame dirigé entre mes omoplates. Aussitôt, Annabeth a bondit entre nous, parant sa lame juste à temps à l'aide son poignard.

-Percy ! Ne te préoccupe pas de son visage ! Les autres sont toujours en bas, ils vont se faire tuer l'un après l'autre ! Qui qu'il soit, si la mort de ce type peut les sauver, on doit le t…

Luke a tendu la main devant le visage de ma fiancée, et aussitôt, elle a à son tour été projeté en arrière, comme percutée par un autobus. J'ai senti la fureur m'envahir. J'ai fais volte-face avec un mouvement du poignet, déterminé à lui trancher la tête, humain ou pas. Sans perdre le sourire, Luke a arrêté ma lame à mains nues. Elle n'a même pas entaillé sa chair. Le fils d'Hermès a éclaté d'un rire joyeux, presque insouciant.

Aussitôt, sans lâché mon épée, je me suis accroupi pour lui faire une balayette. Pris au dépourvu il est tombé à la renverse, mais non sans m'avoir saisi par le col au passage. On a dégringolé du toit ensemble en glissant sans pour autant cessé de nous battre, enlacés dans une bagarre qui manquait totalement de classe. Soudain, il n'y eut plus que le vide sous moi.

J'ai poussé un hurlement ininterrompu tandis qu'on basculait du toit de l'immense église. J'agitais frénétiquement mes membres comme un singe qui aurait voulu apprendre à voler, en proie à une terrible panique qui emplissait jusqu'au dernier recoin de mon cerveau. Luke s'agrippait à moi comme pour ralentir sa propre chute, mais sans un cri. A moins que son propre hurlement n'ai été couvert par le mugissement hystérique qui jaillissait de ma bouche grande ouverte. Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse, il fonçait sur nous, toujours plus vite, toujours plus proche, dans une chute qui semblait duré à la fois une unique seconde et une éternité. Soudain, un rugissement a retentit dans le ciel. Une forme floue a sauté du toit loin au-dessus de ma tête et a fondu sur moi, les ailes déployés. En quelques instants, elle fut à mes cotés. Je l'ai senti m'attraper dans une immense patte griffue avant de commencer à remonter à grand renforts de battement d'ailes. Frank.

Frank était revenu ! Le dragon a poussé un nouveau rugissement, l'air furieux. J'ai compris pourquoi en baissant les yeux. Le Luke métallique se cramponnait fermement à ma cheville, l'enserrant d'une poigne de fer. J'ai battu des pieds, sans résultats.

-Si je meurs, il meurt !, a hurlé Luke en direction du dragon, de son étrange voix inhumaine.

La pluie rendait les écailles de Frank terriblement glissantes, s'il ne nous posait pas rapidement sur son dos il nous lâcherait tous les deux, je glisserais de sa patte comme un morceau de savon suicidaire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il m'a posé sur son épine dorsale, emportant du même coup Luke qui ne me lâchait pas, avec un mugissement de colère. Aussitôt que Luke a lâché ma cheville, j'ai levé Turbulence, visant son cœur. Rapide comme la pensée, il m'a décoché un terrible coup de poing. La douleur a éclaté dans mon crane, terrible, alors que je lâchais mon épée presque sans m'en rendre compte. Aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, je lui ai décoché à mon tour un crochet du gauche bien senti. J'ai eu l'impression de frappé un mur de béton, mais il est presque tombé à la renverse, sonné. Frank a soudain entreprit de remonter, presque à la verticale. Je me suis aussitôt cramponné à son cou, tout comme Luke qui tentait de me faire lâcher prise à coups de pieds. Quand le dragon s'est stabilisé en hauteur, le fils d'Hermès m'a asséné un nouveau coup de poing au visage. Je lui ai saisis le bras, puis l'autre quand il a tenté un crochet du droit, mais je n'ai pas vu venir le coup de genou en plein ventre.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, hein ?!, a ricané Luke en s'apprêtant à m'asséné un dernier coup de pied, m'expédiant en plein ciel.

C'est alors que Frank a amorcé une descente en piqué, manquant nous renverser tous les deux. Il essayait de redescendre dans l'église par le trou dans le toit. J'ai senti Turbulence réapparaître dans ma poche et l'ai dégainé aussitôt, mais je ne voyais plus rien.

Le vent et la pluie m'aveuglait, me cinglait le visage tandis que Frank descendait, de plus en plus rapidement. Soudain, Luke a poussé un hurlement de rage. Sa main a changé de forme pour devenir la réplique exacte d'un poignard qu'il a planté dans la peau écailleuse de Frank. Le dragon a poussé un rugissement de douleur, et soudain sa descente en piqué s'est transformée en chute libre. J'ai vu passé Annabeth à toute allure, les yeux écarquillé, tandis que nous tombions dans le trou du plafond par lequel nous étions arrivés. Je ne sais pas si le hurlement que j'ai poussé à cet instant était dû à la peur ou à la colère, mais on a dû l'entendre dans toute la ville.

Et soudain, dans une immense explosion de roches et de poussière, on s'est écrasé au sol.

Le corps musculeux de Frank (encore un dragon malgré la douleur, heureusement) a amorti le terrible choc, mais je l'ai tout de même ressenti jusque dans mes os. On était tombé en plein centre de l'église, sur un chien des enfers qui s'est désagrégé avec un couinement d'indignation.

La poussière s'est dissipée, et enfin j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux. J'ai sursauté. Le dragon, sur le dos, avait perdu conscience. Je me tenais allongé sur son immense ventre. Et sous moi gisait Luke, ou en tout cas sa réplique métallique, mon épée planté en plein cœur. Je l'avais dégainé pendant notre descente, et la chute avait du faire le reste. Luke a regardé la lame qui le transperçait de part en part, les yeux écarquillés. Une rage sans borne brulait dans ses yeux gris. Pourtant, il a émit un faible ricanement.

-Ce n'est pas… terminé… Vous êtes condamnés…

Avec un râle furieux qui ressemblait à un rire, il s'est lentement désintégré, se désagrégeant en une multitude de particule de fer. Bientôt, mon épée n'a plus été plantée que dans un petit tas de sable argenté.

J'ai sauté du ventre de Frank, qui commençait à reprendre une apparence humaine. Il était étendu par terre, son costume déchiré de partout, et se tenait le flanc d'une main pâle comme la mort. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts, mais apparemment Luke n'avait touché aucuns organes vitaux. Est-ce que je venais seulement réellement de combattre Luke ? Alors qu'on l'aurait dit fait de métal et qu'il s'était désagrégé juste comme un monstre l'aurait fait ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance, pour le moment. J'aurais tout le temps de me poser la question plus tard.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Les combats continuaient dans toute l'église, toujours avec la même violence. Rien n'avait changé. Pourquoi rien n'avait changé ?!

Luke était mort (encore) et pourtant ses serviteurs étaient encore là, se battant toujours aussi férocement.

Visiblement, à court d'armes, les invités avaient décidés de déballé les cadeaux de mariages qui s'empilaient sur l'une des tables de banquets. J'ai vu Connor et Travis Alatir émergé des papiers cadeaux avec dans les mains ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une mitraillette… et un bazooka. Ils ont tirés d'un même mouvement, libérant une rafale de flammes vertes émeraude qui ont explosés au contact des monstres qui les entouraient. Des armes de feu grec. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai songé que j'aimerais bien les récupérer si on s'en sortait vivant. Dans un autre coin de la salle, Tyson balançait à la tête des lestrygons des mixeurs de luxe, des services à thé et tout ce qu'il trouvait d'utile dans les paquets. Mais c'était inutile. Quelques secondes plus tard, les monstres ont commencés à se désagrégé d'eux même. Trois chiens des enfers se sont évaporés sur Clarisse alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'achever. Les lestrygons qui étaient parvenus à cerner les enfants d'Héphaïstos dans un coin de la salle se sont autodétruits au milieu de leurs cris de guerres. J'ai même vu le dernier géant encore debout se transformer en sable alors qu'il allait commencer à mâcher la dryade qu'il avait dans la bouche. Elle a émergé de la poussière avec des ricanements victorieux avant de commencer à piétiner frénétiquement les restes de son adversaire. L'un après l'autre, tous nos ennemis sont tombés en poussière en plein mouvement, couvrant le sol de l'église de poussière jaune.

Les invités sont tombés à genoux avec des soupirs de soulagements et des prières de remerciements, à bout de force. J'ai entendu un hurlement au-dessus de ma tête.

-Percy ! Ca va ?!

Annabeth descendait du toit, suspendu à une corde qu'elle avait trouvé les dieux savent où. Elle s'est posé en douceur et m'a serré dans ses bras à m'en étouffé. Puis elle a vu le tas de poussière grise à coté de Frank.

-Est-ce que c'est ?...

J'ai hoché la tête, sans oser affronter son regard.

-Il est mort. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'éviter, vraiment, mais on tombait du ciel et…

-Peut-importe. C'est fini, à présent. Je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé pour cette stupide histoire d'église !

Les plus bien portant se précipitaient déjà vers les blessés, qui pour beaucoup gisaient au sol, inconscient. Emergeant du plus gros tas de poussière de monstre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, Clarisse a poussé un mugissement victorieux en levant son épée au ciel, couverte de blessures. Grover, lui, s'est trainé hors des restes de mon gâteau de mariage en tremblant. Couvert de crème chantilly, des petits mariés en plastique planté dans les narines, mais en vie.

-Ok, a-il bêlé en tremblant. Ok, y avait peut-être une ou deux raison de s'inquiéter pour ce mariage, faut bien l'admettre.

-Le prends pas mal, Percy, a renchérit Connor Alatir. Mais la prochaine fois que t'organises un mariage, précise la nature exacte des activités sur le faire-part.

J'allais répondre quand j'ai perçu un étrange bruissement dans mon dos. Je me suis retourné. Et mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines. Le sable gris qui avait été Luke Castellan s'élevait en volute au-dessus du sol, comme doué de vie. Il a rampé autour de Frank quelques instants, comme un serpent de poussière, puis soudain, sous le regard médusé des invités, il a commencé à parcourir la salle de cérémonie en tournoyant dans les airs. Il m'a fallu quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il effleurait les tas de poussière de monstre, l'un après l'autre. Sur son passage, tous prenait la même teinte gris sombre avant d'à leur tour s'élever dans les airs.

-Non…, ai-je murmuré. C'est pas vrai…

Bientôt, la salle tout entière a été envahie par des nuages de sables argenté. Ensemble, ils se sont élevés dans les airs et réunit en un seul point, formant un unique tourbillon qui a commencé à lentement changer de forme.

J'ai senti le découragement m'envahir. Ca n'en finirait donc jamais ?

Une voix rauque et caverneuse a emplie le bâtiment, le faisant trembler jusque dans ses fondations.

**-SI TOUS ÉCHOUENT, UN SEUL VOIT LE JOUR. UNE DERNIÈRE ÉPREUVE, UNE MORT SANS DETOUR.**

C'est seulement là que j'ai compris ce que Luke avait eu le temps de dire avait de mourir. Ce n'est pas fini. Si on parvenait à le vaincre, alors il s'était débrouillé pour qu'on le suive de près dans la mort. Un filet de sueur froide a coulé le long de mon dos. Le tourbillon de sable, gigantesque, s'est élevé au-dessus de nous. Il a quitté le sol et a continué de grandir jusqu'à presque disparaître dans le ciel, avant de prendre une forme vaguement humaine qui est resté en suspension dans les airs, comme planant juste au-dessus de l'église. C'était un immense géant gris, bien plus grand que tous ceux que nous avions affronté, peut-être presque aussi haut que Typhon. Tout les muscles de son corps semblaient en mouvement constant, ils se tordaient, se déchiraient et se remettait en place comme si d'immense limaces circulaient en lui. Il avait quatre bras, aussi grand et épais que des immeubles parcourus de veines palpitantes, au bout desquelles six doigts se tordaient continuellement dans des positions aussi impossibles qu'écœurantes. Dans son dos battait deux immenses ailes d'insectes déchiquetés de toutes parts. Il n'avait pas de cheveux. Une brume argentée exhalait de son crâne couvert de croutes. En regardant dans ses yeux d'argent révulsés, j'ai cru plongé dans les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Un troisième œil injecté de sang sécrétait un liquide noir comme la nuit sur son front.

-Son visage…, a soufflé Annabeth. Par les dieux regarde son visage…

J'ai réprimé un haut le cœur. Il était d'une laideur absolument indescriptible, inhumaine. Un masque de chair putride qui semblait dégouliné sur l'église comme une atroce pluie de cadavres. Soudain, il a poussé un hurlement abominable, un horrible cri guttural qui a annihilé tout espoir, toute volonté dans mon cœur. C'était comme sombrer au cœur de la nuit. Cette chose ne venait pas de la mythologie grec, ni même romaine. C'était une pure vision d'horreur, elle semblait vomie du plus immonde des cauchemars. Elle n'était pas juste terrifiante. C'était la Peur elle-même.

Lentement, en vol stationnaire au-dessus de nous, le colosse s'est penché sur l'église au toit en miette, et a ouvert une immense gueule béante aussi grande que le bâtiment. Au fond de sa gorge brillait une lumière obscure qui a continué de grandir. Quand l'énergie noire a commencé à débordé dans sa gueule édenté, j'ai compris qu'il allait souffler sur l'église quelque-chose à quoi aucun d'entre nous ne survivrait. J'ai reculé et failli tomber en arrière, terrifié. Personne ne pourrait vaincre ce monstre. Personne.


	4. Elpis

Le vacarme de la bataille s'était tu. Seul un silence résigné planait à présent dans l'église en ruine. J'ai baissé les yeux en serrant les dents, incapable d'affronter les regards emplis d'espoir qu'une partie d'entre eux continuaient de me jeté. Incapable de lever la tête pour regardé l'immonde créature qui s'apprêtait à nous porter le coup de grâce. Même en joignant nos forces, on aurait sûrement pas pu vaincre cette chose.

Grover et quelques survivants tentaient de se relevé avec difficulté, déterminés à vendre chèrement leur peau, mais tous les autres invités à terre ne semblaient pas prêt de se relevé. Il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine d'entre nous debout, les yeux écarquillés par une peur insondable. Ma mère n'était toujours nulle-part en vu, avec un peu de chance elle avait réussi à fuir avec le père d'Annabeth.

Je n'avais plus d'idées. Plus de plans de secours. Cette fois-ci, c'était fini.

Non loin de moi, Piper est tombée à genoux, en larme. Thalia a poussé un cri de rage tandis qu'elle tentait de tenir debout avec l'aide de Jason. Même Clarisse semblait avoir baissé les bras. Elle se tenait sur un genou, cramponnée à son épée dont l'éclat pourpre s'amenuisait, incapable de même lever les yeux. Peut-être était-ce juste la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, mais on aurait cru voir des larmes coulés sur ses joues. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu la terreur dans son regard. J'ai senti Annabeth me prendre la main, sans un mot. Elle tremblait. Au moins, on allait mourir ensemble. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir la sauver, au moins elle. Faire quelque-chose. Un homme doit pouvoir protéger sa famille. Un homme doit pouvoir protéger la femme qu'il aime. Et moi, tout ce dont j'étais encore capable, c'était de lui tenir la main.

-Je t'aime…, ai-je murmuré d'une voix à peine audible.

Soudain, j'ai entendu la voix de mon père. Elle a jaillit dans mon esprit comme un infime rayon de lumière au milieu d'une nuit noire. Un unique mot a longuement résonné dans ma tête, comme un écho :

-_Elpis._

Elpis. Le nom de l'esprit de l'Espoir, la seule chose à être resté dans la boite de Pandore quand elle a été ouverte et que le Mal a déferlé sur la Terre. Ce même esprit que Prométhée m'avait demandé de libérer pendant la bataille de Manhattan, quand il m'avait donné la Boite. Mais j'avais refusé.

Et alors, j'ai su ce que je devais dire. Ce que je devais faire. Une étincelle de courage s'est rallumée dans mon cœur. J'ai lâché la main d'Annabeth, puis d'un mouvement des bras j'ai fais éclaté chacune des bouteilles sur les tables de banquets ou qui gisait au sol. Leur contenu a voltigé dans les airs pour se rassembler derrière nous en une immense vague. Je me suis efforcé de la maintenir, ignorant la douleur que je sentais déchiré mon estomac un peu plus à chaque secondes.

-Vous vous souvenez tous de la Bataille de Manhattan !, ai-je crié, rompant le silence. Ce jour-là, alors que les armées de Chronos attaquaient la ville de tous les cotés, qu'ils nous surpassaient en nombre et en force, on a refusé d'abandonné l'Espoir !

Clarisse et quelques invités ont relevés la tête. Les tremblements d'Annabeth ont imperceptiblement diminués. Encouragé par la lueur que je voyais renaître dans leurs yeux, j'ai poursuivi :

-On aurait pu se rendre, capitulé, tout portait à croire qu'on n'avaient aucunes chances, mais on a refusés !Ce jour-là, on a préféré se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de renoncé face à l'impossible !Et on a gagné, les gars !Alors que tout semblait jouer contre nous, on a vaincu Cronos !C'était un titan, le plus grand des adversaires qu'on ai jamais eu à affronté, on a vu des amis tomber pour ne plus jamais se relevé, on a failli perdre la bataille, mais on l'a emporté parce-que jamais un seul d'entre nous n'a accepté d'abandonner l'Espoir !

Léo s'est relevé le premier, lentement, manquant s'effondré une fois encore. II était à peine capable de lever les yeux, chancelant, mais il était debout. De faibles flammes ont recommencés à bruler au bout de ses doigts. Nico s'est remis sur pied à son tour, sans un mot. Quand ses jambes ont cédés sous lui, il a planté son épée dans le sol, déterminé à ne pas s'écrouler. A coté du fils d'Hadès, toujours au sol, Frank s'est métamorphosé en dragon pour la dernière fois en faisant fi de sa souffrance. Un peu partout autour de nous je voyais nos amis se relevé sur des jambes tremblantes de douleur. Tout ceux qui pouvaient encore tenir debout. Tous ceux qui étaient encore capable de m'entendre et de lever une arme pour continuer le combat. Au-dessus de nous, la lumière noire continuait de croître dans la gueule du géant, le temps pressait.

-On peut recommencer, une fois encore !On peut refusé de capitulé, se battre jusqu'au bout parce qu'il y a une chance de sauver nos amis !De sauver nos familles !On n'a pas le droit de laisser tomber maintenant !Si vous pouvez encore m'entendre, alors vous n'avez pas encore tout tenté pour sauver la vie de ceux qui vous sont chère !Tant qu'on est encore en vie, tant qu'il nous reste une étincelle de pouvoir à déployer, il nous reste assez de force pour recommencer, encore, et encore! Est-ce qu'on va périr sans combattre ? Est-ce qu'on va abandonner devant un géant qui s'est invité à la fête, alors qu'ensemble, on a vaincu le roi des Titans ?!EST-CE QU'ON VA SE RENDRE ?!

-NON !, a rugit Annabeth.

-Hors de question !, a glapit Grover à son tour.

-Plutôt mourir !, a grogné Thalia.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini !, a crié Chiron.

-On va le faire grillé !, a clamé Leo d'une voix tremblante.

-Ensemble !, a renchérit Jason.

-CACAHUETE !, a hurlé Tyson.

-ON LUI FAIIIIT LA PEAUUUUU !, a beuglé Clarisse.

Une immense clameur a monté dans nos rangs, presque aussi forte que le rugissement du colosse. Une détermination nouvelle nous animait.

Sans avoir besoin d'autres directives, les Dionysos et les Déméter, aidés des satyres, ont frappé le sol du poing. De gigantesques vignes et d'énormes racines ont jaillis du sol pour monter vers le ciel et se sont enchevêtrés autour des chevilles et des poignets du colosse, l'immobilisant pour un instant. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, dans quelques secondes il cracherait sur nous la lumière noire qui continuait de grandir dans sa gueule. Ce serait notre dernier assaut. On allait devoir employer une force qu'on avait peut-être déjà plus en réserve, mais il fallait essayer, même si ca devait nous tuer, utilisé tout ce qui pouvait rester de pouvoir en nous. S'il fallait mourir, je le ferais en sauvant Annabeth.

Puisant dans mes ultimes ressources, j'ai libéré la vague derrière-moi, déchaînant en direction du géant un puissant jet d'eau sous pression qui a réveillé une terrible douleur dans mon estomac. Jason et Thalia, tenant ensemble la lance de cette dernière, on fait fusé un surpuissant éclair de foudre Léo aidé de Frank a fait jaillir un torrent de flammes ardentes, Hazel a animé une marée de couteaux argentés qui ont fondus sur le colosse à une vitesse vertigineuse, Nico a libéré de son épée une sphère d'énergie noire comme la nuit, Connor et Travis ont tirés à l'aide de leur mitraillette et bazooka de feu grec, Clarisse a lancé son épée enveloppée d'une aura rouge sang avec une force surhumaine, les Apollons dirigés par Chiron ont tirés leur dernières flèches nimbés d'un éclat doré d'un même mouvements tandis que certains d'entre eux faisaient jaillir du bout de leurs doigts ce qui ressemblait à la lumière du soleil, des flammes noires comme la nuit ont surgis de la gueule de Kitty O'Leary, Annabeth a dégainé un revolver argenté et tiré dix fois à une vitesse stupéfiante, Tyson a jeté un ultime mixeur de luxe de toutes ses forces.

Pendant un instant, plus rien ne bougea tandis que notre dernière espoir filait vers le cœur du géant. Je n'entendais plus que mon sang qui battait violemment à mes tempes. Puis, une explosion surpuissante a soudain soufflé au-dessus de l'Eglise en ruine. Une sphère d'énergie multicolore a brillé au-dessus de nos têtes, nous aveuglant complètement. Le géant a poussé un hurlement abominable. J'ai été projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion avant de parvenir à me cramponné à un morceau du toit enfoncé dans le sol. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai sentis Annabeth attrapé ma main en criant tandis que je luttais pour ne pas lâcher prise. J'ai entendu Grover filé à coté de moi en glapissant, emporté par le vent. L'explosion semblait sans fin. Les doigts d'Annabeth glissaient entre les miens. Je ne la lâcherais pas. Je ne la lâcherais pas. J'ai entendu le cyclope poussé un autre mugissement de douleur qui a eu l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans mes tympans. Puis peu à peu, la lumière a commencé à disparaître. Enfin, le vent a diminué. J'ai lâché le rocher, à bout de force, et me suis effondré face contre terre. Annabeth ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main. Je pouvais sentir nos doigts enlacés. J'étais encore en vie. Est-ce qu'on avait réussi ? J'ai levé la tête sans oser y croire. Et mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines. Le géant nous dominait toujours de toute sa hauteur. Indemne. La rage et le désespoir ont été plus douloureux encore que mes côtes probablement cassés. On avait échoués.

Puis j'ai compris. Le monstre, tremblant, était figé dans sa position, planant au-dessus de nous sur le ventre. Un immense cratère se formait peu à peu sur son torse. Ses immenses yeux révulsés étaient écarquillés de stupeur et sa bouche grande ouverte. L'énergie noire y avait disparue. Un infime gémissement est monté dans sa gorge. Et puis, lentement, il a commencé à tomber sur nous et s'est désagrégé en plein ciel, en une brume argentée qui a aussitôt été emportée par le vent. Le poids du monde s'est retiré de mes épaules (et encore une fois, croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle), le soulagement m'a envahi. On avait réussi. On avait gagné. Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un autour de nous d'assez conscient pour comprendre que nous venions de remporter la victoire. Les invités gisaient dans l'église, plus mort que vifs pour certain. Mais à mon grand soulagement, j'ai vu la plupart d'entre eux revenir lentement à eux.

Adossé à un autre morceau du toit non loin de moi, presque incapable de bouger, Léo a éclaté de rire avant de hurler ce que je ne me sentais même plus capable d'articuler :

-On l'a fait, les gars ! On a gagné ! ON A GAGNER ! En fin de compte il est pas si mal, ce mariage !

J'ai éclaté de rire à mon tour, puis levé la tête en souriant. Enfin, la pluie a commencé à cessé, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Un rayon de soleil a percé entre les nuages, baignant l'église de lumière et de chaleur. Ouais. On avait gagné.

Il a fallu plus de deux heures pour rassembler et commencer à soigner tous les blessés. Heureusement, le banquet comportait aussi une table couverte de nectar et d'ambroisie, et en grandissant les enfants d'Apollon étaient devenus de vrais pros. Les plus doués d'entre eux étaient capables de ressouder des os en seulement quelques minutes.

L'église était en miette : les murs et le sol étaient parcourus de cratères et il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus de plafond. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait été construite il y a des siècles et avait connu deux guerres. Elle avait résisté à deux guerres, mais pas à mon mariage. Ca avait quelque-chose d'un peu effrayant. Une fois mes plaies bandés et mes os ressoudés, je me suis frayé un chemin dans la foule qui se congratulait à grands renforts de tapes dans le dos et je suis parti à la recherche d'Annabeth. J'étais déterminé à lui balancer le premier « je te l'avais bien dis » de notre vie de couple. Si je l'avais écouté, les monstres se seraient jetés sur une bande de demi-dieux complètement désarmés et ils nous auraient croqués l'un après l'autre, je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre l'admettre.

Je l'ai trouvée assise un peu à l'écart de la foule, adossée à un mur. Mais à l'instant où je l'ai vu, ma colère a fondue comme neige au soleil. J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Annabeth était au bord des larmes. Dans sa robe en lambeaux, elle gardait ses yeux rougis rivés au sol comme si elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de quiconque, les dents serrés, les épaules secoués de violents sanglots. Elle avait l'air terriblement malheureuse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, a-elle sangloté à mon approche. Je suis tellement idiote…

-Annabeth…

-Je nous aie tous mis en danger. Tout à cause de mon caprice. N'importe-qui aurait pu mourir, Percy, tu aurais pu mourir, mon père aurait pu mourir, Grover, Thalia, tout le monde, tout ca par ma faute ! Je suis tellement désolé, tellement…

En entendant sa voix se brisé, j'ai éprouvé une violente colère contre nos attaquants. Contre Luke. Personne n'avait le droit de gâcher le plus beau jour de la vie d'Annabeth. Personne n'avait le droit de la faire pleurer.

-Annabeth, Annabeth écoute-moi ! Ca n'est pas arrivé. Regarde autour de toi. Personne n'est mort. Il y a des blessés, mais personne n'est mort !

C'était vrai. Il n'y avait peut-être pas un seul d'entres nous qui était sorti indemne des affrontements, beaucoup arboraient des blessures plus ou moins superficielles allant des éraflures aux balafres plus inquiétantes que les enfants d'Apollon s'efforçaient de soigner, mais nulle-part ne gisaient de corps inertes, personne ne sanglotait agenouillé devant la dépouille d'un être aimé. C'était totalement impossible. J'avais vécu bien assez de bataille dans ma vie pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucunes chances de ne subir aucunes pertes dans un affrontement comme celui-là. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous là, autour de nous. Ca tenait carrément du miracle.

-Je suis tellement idiote. Si seulement je t'avais écouté, si seulement j'avais écouté tout le monde ! Je suis horrible, j'ai risqué la vie des gens qui comptent le plus à mes yeux pour un simple caprice, je vous ai tous forcés à risqué vos vies juste à cause de cette stupide histoire d'église ! Quand je pense qu'à cause de moi il a fallut que tu demandes à tout le monde de cacher leur armes ! Si tu n'avais pas fais en sorte qu'ils puissent se défendre, si tu avais fais les choses comme je le voulais alors…

-C'est pour ca qu'on est deux, Annabeth ! C'est pour ca que je t'aime. Tu n'es pas parfaite. Tu auras beau toujours tout préparer à l'avance, tu ne pourras pas toujours tout réussir. Tu peux être implacable, acariâtre, et très, très autoritaire, tu n'es pas parfaite ! Tu va continuer à te trompé, encore et encore, peut-être que tu ne voudras jamais rien entendre, mais à chaque fois que tu feras un faux pas, je serais là, de la même manière que je sais que tu seras toujours à mes cotés quand il le faudra… C'est-à-dire beaucoup plus souvent.

Enfin, elle a fini par m'accorder un sourire à travers les larmes qui avaient commencés à coulé sur ses joues.

-On va réorganiser un mariage, ai-je poursuivi. A la colonie, cette fois. Tout sera parfait, on…

-Non.

-… Quoi ?

-Non. Aujourd'hui, on a affrontés la mort côte à côte. On s'est battus ensemble et on a survécus ensemble. Je ne connais pas de meilleur jour pour se marier, Percy.

A cet instant, j'ai réellement compris pourquoi j'aimais Annabeth. Elle était peut-être l'unique femme au monde qui voudrait jamais se marier avec moi, dans une robe en lambeaux, au milieu des décombres d'une église, alors qu'on venait de manqué de peu d'être dévoré par une horde de monstres affamés.

-Chiron !, a-elle lancé au centaure un peu plus loin. Il me semble qu'on a une cérémonie à terminé !

Notre ancien professeur l'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, puis une lueur de compréhension s'est allumée dans son regard.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu désires ?

-Certaine. Absolument certaine.

Le centaure a hoché la tête, puis il est retourné se positionné à sa place sur l'autel. Nous l'avons suivi, entourés de nos amis qui nous acclamaient déjà à grand cris. Annabeth m'a prit la main. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant Chiron. Et il a (re)commencé :

-Mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour…

-Chiron, ai-je coupé. On vient d'essuyer l'attaque surprise d'un mort-vivant et de la moitié des enfers. On a faillis être écrasés par un géant. Est-ce qu'on pourrait _au moins_ zapper le discours ?

-Etant donné les circonstances, cela semble acceptable, en effet, a admit Chiron avec un rire. Très bien. Persée Jackson, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Annabeth Chase ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir tout au long de votre vie, de…

-Oui. Juste oui.

-Et Annabeth Chase, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Persée Jackson ici présent, de…

-Oui, a lancé Annabeth, avec un sourire que jamais je n'aurais cru revoir aujourd'hui.

Soudain, j'ai réalisé qu'on allait oublier quelque-chose d'essentiel.

-Grover !, ai-je appelé.

Le satyre a émergé de la foule en trébuchant et en farfouillant dans ses poches, puis il m'a lancé deux anneaux en or que j'ai rattrapés au vol. Aussi invraisemblable que ca puisse paraître, il avait réussi à conservé les alliances durant toute la bataille. J'en ai donné une à Annabeth qui a pris ma main pour mettre la bague à mon majeur, puis j'ai à mon tour passé la mienne à son doigt. C'était peut-être sensé être l'inverse. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, et je m'en foutais complètement.

-Alors, poursuivit Chiron, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par les dieux – et l'état du New Jersey –, je vous déclare maintenant uni par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée.

Avant que j'aie pu esquisser un geste dans ce sens, Annabeth a approché son visage du mien et m'a embrassé d'elle-même, rayonnante. Un long baiser qui m'a fait oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu mal tourné. Je l'ai laissé faire, étrangement abasourdi. Mari et femme. On était mari et femme. Cette certitude résonnait en moi en balayant tout le reste, tout ce que nous avions vécu aujourd'hui. On était mariés. C'était tout ce qui comptait, la seule chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance.

Clarisse a poussé un nouveau cri de goret et une immense clameur a résonné dans le bâtiment en miette, suivie d'applaudissements frénétiques. Annabeth m'a entraîné au centre de la pièce, et a fait une révérence.

-Tu veux vraiment danser ?, ai-je demandé en pouffant de rire. Au milieu des ruines de l'église ?

-Ca me semble le moment idéal.

Je me suis incliné à mon tour, puis je l'ai attrapée par la taille.

Ce n'était pas le mariage parfait qu'avait désiré Annabeth, loin de là. Je n'avais plus de cravate, il me manquait une chaussure, mon costume était bon à jeter et ma coiffure me donnait l'air d'avoir essuyé une explosion nucléaire. Les larmes d'Annabeth avaient fait coulés son maquillage, sa magnifique robe de mariée était en lambeaux et ses cheveux ne valaient pas mieux. Et pourtant, à cet instant, alors que nous tournoyions ensemble au rythme d'une musique inexistante, j'ai compris que je vivais là le plus beau jour de ma vie.


	5. Epilogue

Il y avait maintenant bien des années, Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour en personne, m'avait promis une histoire d'amour palpitante et tragique. Après avoir perdue Annabeth une fois, puis l'avoir retrouvée, à nouveau perdue et encore retrouvée, perdue une fois de plus et retrouvée de justesse puis l'avoir vu risqué sa vie à mes cotés encore, encore et encore, j'avais vraiment voulu croire qu'Aphrodite estimait avoir tenu sa promesse. Ca avait été palpitant, ca avait été plus que tragique, fin de l'histoire. Hé bien non. Cette idée ridicule de pimenté ma vie amoureuse me poursuivait avec plus de ténacité que toutes les malédictions qu'on avait pu me lancé.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je soupçonnais quelqu'un d'autre d'être à l'origine de ce nouveau fiasco. Et pour une fois, je voulais des explications. Je suis entré dans la chambre où je m'étais préparé avec l'aide de Grover, les mains dans les poches. Etrangement, elle semblait avoir été épargnée par le chaos qui avait secoué l'église toute entière. Je me suis placé au centre de la pièce avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, ai-je déclaré calmement. Vous n'auriez jamais créé une telle panique sans rester jusqu'au bout pour vous assurer que la situation restait sous contrôle.

Pendant quelques instants, rien n'a bougé. Je commençais à me sentir stupide quand tout à coup, une lumière argentée a éclairé la pièce. Elle est devenue plus vive avant de prendre la forme d'une femme que je connaissais bien. Oui, je savais à qui demandé des comptes, aujourd'hui. La réponse était si évidente qu'elle en était presque risible. Ce n'était pas Aphrodite qui avait entreprit de ficher en l'air mon mariage. C'était ma belle-mère.

Athéna se tenait devant moi, en jean et t-shirt blanc, aussi calme qu'à son habitude. L'agacement se lisait dans ses yeux gris, ce même gris qui avait été la couleur de la peau de Luke et celle du géant d'argent.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est moi qui les aient invoqués ?, m'a elle demandé de but en blanc.

J'ai souris.

-La Barrière qui était sensée protégé l'église, c'était votre cadeau de mariage. Jamais les monstres n'auraient pu briser une protection accordée par un dieu, à moins que celui-ci n'ai décidé de le leur permettre. En plus, les monstres étaient presque une armée, au moins aussi nombreux que nous. Ca a été une terrible bataille. Pourtant il y a eu des blessés bien-sûr, mais aucuns morts. On les a tous tués, et ils n'ont pas réussi à éliminer un seul d'entre nous. On aurait presque dit qu'ils ne _pouvaient pas_ nous éliminer. C'est une chance incroyable, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Athéna a souris à son tour. L'espace d'un instant, je lui ai trouvé une ressemblance avec Annabeth.

-Il aurait été injuste que des innocents perdent la vie dans un combat qui ne les concernait nullement. Il n'y avait qu'une personne que je souhaitais testé aujourd'hui. Je voulais m'assuré une dernière fois que tu serais capable de protéger ma fille, même au prix de ta vie. Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai pas protégée durant la bataille, mais tu as su survivre et protéger Annabeth malgré tout. Je me suis peut-être une fois encore trompée sur ton compte, Persée Jackson. Tu pourrais faire l'affaire.

Ainsi, Athéna avait plus ou moins tenté de me tuer. Si j'étais mort dans la bataille, elle aurait été débarrassée de moi, si je survivais, alors je pourrais « faire l'affaire ». Dans tous les cas, je ne serais plus un problème pour elle. Typique des dieux.

-Luke, c'était votre création, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

-En effet. J'ai donné vie à cette créature pour en faire une épreuve, je lui ai donné l'ordre de s'en prendre à Annabeth et seulement elle. Je voulais savoir comment ma fille réagirait si elle était une nouvelle fois confrontée à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et si tu serais capable de la protéger sans te poser de questions contre n'importe-qui. Même quand vous avez finalement découvert son identité, vos coups n'ont pas faiblis.

-Annabeth est intelligente. Elle a vu Luke mourir, comme moi. Et puis, Luke n'a jamais eu tout ces pouvoirs que nous as montré son double. Elle n'a sûrement jamais cru que cette chose était réellement lui, je crois que ca l'a mise en colère qu'on imite son apparence.

-C'est possible, c'est vrai. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vu ma fille se battre de toutes ses forces pour celui qu'elle voulait épouser envers et contre tout. Je suis satisfaite.

-Alors vous ne menacerez plus de me changer en tarentule ?

C'était une provocation risqué, mais cette fois-ci, je voulais être absolument sûr de savoir ce que j'allais devoir affronter à l'avenir. J'en avais assez de voir le danger me tomber dessus sans prévenir, si les dieux comptaient me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, désormais je les attendrais de pied ferme.

-En effet. Tant que tu traiteras ma fille correctement, tant qu'elle sera heureuse, je ne me trouverais plus sur ton chemin. Je le jure sur le Styx, ici et maintenant.

-Je peux vous appeler belle-maman, alors ?

Athéna a souris une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, une lueur dangereuse s'est allumée au fond de son regard d'argent.

-Attention, Persée Jackson. Attention.

Sur ces mots, elle a disparue lentement dans un scintillement argenté. Cette fois-ci, c'était réellement terminé. Pour « tester une dernière fois » leur gendre, la plupart des belles-mères l'invite à dîner et l'humilie devant toute la famille. La mienne avait organisé une grande bataille en faisant en sorte que je sois le seul à y risqué ma peau. D'accord. À Noël, on irait manger chez _ma_ mère, ce serait plus sûr.

Je suis resté là quelques instants, dans la salle vide. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que j'attendais mon père. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui. Il avait essayé de me prévenir de l'attaque d'Athéna, et il m'avait rappelé qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner l'Espoir au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Mais je savais qu'il ne se montrerait pas. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ait eu le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait, intervenir de façon directe. Passé faire coucou, ce serait sûrement la goutte d'eau divine qui ferait déborder le vase.

-Merci, Papa, ai-je murmuré à tout hasard. Merci pour tout.

Une brise salée qui charriait l'odeur de la mer a soufflé dans mes cheveux, et j'ai su que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'avait entendu.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de cavalcade a résonné dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, Grover a passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Percy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? La fête viens à peine de commencer, Annabeth te cherches partout !

-J'arrive. Il fallait que je règle un truc.

Je l'ai suivi, sans la moindre peur cette fois-ci. J'allais retrouver ma _femme_. La vie ne serait sans doute pas toujours de tout repos, nous serions toujours des demi-dieux et les combats ne cesseraient peut-être jamais, encore et encore. Notre existence serait semée d'embuches. Mais peu m'importait. Désormais, quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous pourrions l'affronter, je le savais. Ensemble. Oui, nous l'affronterions à deux, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent.


End file.
